


Love at First Corpse

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, crime scene pda, just being cute, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  You’re Ed’s intern at the lab and you have secret feelings for each other that come out over a dead body one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Corpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klbwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/gifts).



“So, I was thinking…” You trailed off as Edward continued to murmur over the body in front of you. The poor sod was flopped across the concrete, head and left arm completely detached. It was a toss up between decapitation or blood force trauma, depending on where the blood was. If he was dropped from the roof before his head came off, the fall was cause of death. If the head was cut off them dropped, then obviously decapitation. But what you couldn’t figure out was exactly which came first. The amount of blood around the body screamed it was the fall and then he was decapitated. Brains and skull bits were splattered across the ground, which was your job right now as Edward’s intern, to investigate and collect all those pesky little pieces.

“Ed?” You added again, watching his eyes trail off into the distance as he tapped his pen against his notebook. “Edward Nygma?…. Boss?…. Boss!”

“Huh?” He broke into that same childish like grin as he woke from his little day-dream of sorts.

“I was asking… for your theories on the body.” You chickened out a third time. You cursed yourself. Just fucking tell him! You look at dead bodies all day, fire guns, test chemicals, you know all the bones and chemicals in the human body… you can fucking tell a guy you like him.

But it was hard when he cocked his head at you, still brimming before looking down to the john-doe beneath both your boots. He was just so damn cute when he was clueless about things like this. Not the medicine or science part, but the human part. When you were assigned to him as his intern for your final training you thought this was where you died. He was just so damn… beautiful and easy going and funny. You took pun after riddle after joke, laughing so hard sometimes till you curled up into a ball on the floor trying not to pee your pants. Many nights of you two hunched over evidence, talking theories or ideas out. There were lunches where you two sat on the table, picking out of the other’s take-out, throwing around theoretical situations and med school stories.

He was just so fun to get to know and to talk to. You never wanted to stop, and when he gave you his cell-phone number you thought maybe he liked you back. Until he texted you first to ask you a riddle at 3 am. It was just another line of communication for you two, and though you appreciated being able to talk to him more often then just work, and talking over text meant more talk about anything but work.

There was a moment you thought you might confess, it was right, it was perfect. Just last week you two were pacing the lab, waiting for results, when there was a loud bang sound from something backfiring, or anything outside really, and you both jumped. Tripping, the two of you hit the ground and he landed just over you. You looked up at him, your whole body shivered underneath him as he laughed nervously. You were CERTAIN he would kiss you, the tension was so thick it was choking you as your fingers grazed his lab coat. His eyes fell to your lips, almost thinking about it.

And then the cute fucker got up, helping you up, excusing his clumsiness and went back to pacing. You went home and punched pillows and whined to your best friend over the phone with countless glasses of wine.

So now, looking at him, you decided you had enough. You would tell your clueless boss that his intern liked him. You could do this! You faced down a mobster on a job once, trying to clean up the crime. You’d gone to medical school and held the proud fact you hadn’t had a mental break down. You! COULD! DO! THIS!

“Hey… (Y/N)?” Ed asked as you finished picking up the last tid-bits of the skull.

You inhaled sharply, looking up. You could do this, you repeated in your brain over and over until you clenched your fist. He looked like he was going to speak and you needed to say it before he psyched you out with a riddle or worse.

“I like you!” You both blurted out. Edward’s eyes went wide and you nearly fell backwards.

“Wha-what?” You whimpered, looking over him. He stood, walking to where you where. Careful of the bag of skull and brains you had collected, he hoisted you back up. You were just as blindsided as he, but he was a bit more collected.

“What can you catch but not throw?” He asked, licking his lips nervously. You let you mouth hang open, beyond yourself at the moment. He was really asking you a riddle now. You stammered for a bit, blinking hard before you muttered your answer.

“Ah-uh… Ah Cold.” You stood up straight, fixing yourself. “Ed what does tha-”

“What kind of tree is carried in your hand?” He interjected. You sighed, internally cursing yourself for not being more courageous and telling him earlier. If you had, maybe he wouldn’t be covering it up with riddles. But you played along. Despite being not what you wanted to hear him talk about, you would take riddles over rejection any day.

“Palm… it’s a palm tree.” You answered, your shoulders sagging.

“Except think of your fingers as toes.”

“Wha…. I mean… Um… Feet then?”

“Put them together.” He looked like an eager child now, grinning and blushing. His whole face was lit up.

“Cold… er… Cold Feet?” You asked, then you nearly smacked yourself. What he was trying to say. “You had cold feet…Oh my goodness, you must think I’m a complete dunderhead for not catching that faster.”

You wanted to slap yourself in the head as he laughed, shaking his head. “That day, I had every chance to kiss you… and I apologize (Y/n) for the cold feet. I just couldn’t imagine you thought as anything but a mentor.”

You cocked a brow at him, looking over his face. Then you yanked your gloves off, stuffing them into the sterile pockets of the forensic suit, and cupped his face. You pulled him in close, your lips clashing happily as he nearly stumbled into you. His gloves grabbed onto your suit, steadying himself as he kissed you back happily. You were almost bouncing with glee as the kiss was heaven on your cold skin, you smiled into the kiss as he pulled you up against him.

“HEY! NO PDA AT A CRIME SCENE NYGMA…” You broke apart as Harvey shouted at the two of you from across the street. Edward chuckled to himself, breaking free and stepping back to where he was before the kiss.

“And… it... he was decapitated after he was pushed… but his body was frozen, which is why there isn’t enough blood on the ground.”


End file.
